I Love You- Even After This
by WemmaIsAwesome
Summary: It has been 4 years since Will and Emma's 3rd child, Ruby, was born and their relationship was starting to get rocky. Will decides to leave, but there is one thing: He doesn't intend on coming back. Leaving Emma to provide for 3 children on her own, she struggles. That is until Will and Emma meet again. Has their light gone out forever? Or have they still got that loving feeling?
1. Chapter 1

So... This is the new sequel! Tell me if you like it or not because I had writers block for a while and only just thought of this! (This fanfic is based 4 years later, so, Jonathan and Eleanor are 9 and Ruby is 4.)

Chapter 1- One year prior...

Emma, Will and their three children Jonathan, Eleanor and Ruby, were sat at the dining table, enjoying their family meal. That was until Will started murmuring about the food.

"Eurgh, this, again." He mumbled, looking at his casserole.

"What was that?" Emma asked, trying to keep her patience.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Will gave Emma a sarcastic grin. The children looked confused.

"Well, that's good then, isn't it." She replied, sharply.

Emma and Will's relationship had been like this a while now... Some may say "on the rocks". Emma had been taking anti-depressants, which made her a lot more moodier, but she often kept it under control. They had been bickering nearly everday and they often found the other half on the sofa instead of the bed they were supposed to share. Emma knew he had been seeing another woman for some time now, and Will knew she knew. I suppose the subject was never really brought up. To be truthful; the only reason they were still together was because of their children. They both knew the kids would all be devastated if "mummy" and "daddy" didn't love each other enough to even live together. Simply put, they just didn't love one another anymore.

The Schuester residence turned quiet. Interrupting the silence, Will threw his knife and fork to the table, stood up and tucked the chair in. He walked over to the fridge to grab a beer out and he sat on the sofa watching football. Emma and the children finished their meal silently. As Emma stood up to take the plates to the kitchen, she turned to Will.

"Will? Please can you take your plate to the dishwasher?"

"Do it yourself, lazy cow." Emma was taken back by his comment.

"Johnny, Ellie, Ruby, I would like you to go to bed now." Emma asked the children, trying to hold back the tears.

"But, what about desert?" Jonathan asked, shocked that they were being sent to bed as early as 7 o'clock in the evening.

"Just go to bed. Now." She replied, her temper growing.

"But-"

"NO BUT'S, JONATHAN! GO TO YOUR BED, NOW! ALL OF YOU!" The tears streamed down Emma's face as the children ran upstairs. Jonathan, Eleanor and Ruby were all sat at the top of the stairs as they could hear the start of another argument coming on.

"That was uncalled for, don't you think?" Will asked.

"Cut to the chase, Will. You know exactly why my temper is like that and it doesn't help when you do nothing around the house and call me names. That is just plain childish." Will placed his beer down on the table and stood up.

"What did you say? How dare you have the cheek to call ME childish!" He snapped back.

"I can call you whatever I want, considering you do. This isn't just your house. It is all of ours and you are just being plain selfish!"

"You are such a pathetic woman! Why the hell did I marry you in the first place!? Selfish? No. Wanting to be happy in the place I live is not being selfish. And living with you, is not making me happy." Emma gasped, and so did the three children. Emma started sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Grab ahold of yourself, woman! Stop whinging! You know we haven't loved each other for a while now, so get over it!"

"You married me because I was the only one who was there for you when your first wife lied to you about being pregnant! I was always there for you, rain or shine, and you liked the thought of having someone always around! Of course we haven't loved each other for a while! Do you know why that is? BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN! I am obviously not good enough for you and neither is 3 children because it looks as though you are trying to populate the whole world!" Will inched towards Emma, pushing her into the dining room table. He lifted a dinner plate up and smashed it onto the table, right next to Emma. Emma was unsure of what he was going to do next.  
"Go on! Hit me! I bet you would like that!" She shivered.

"I am many things. But I am definitely not a woman beater." Will's anger grew. He walked upstairs and Emma followed. The children ran into their rooms before they could be noticed.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, worried.

"Packing." He replied quickly.

"For what? Where are you going?" Will finished packing and he ran downstairs. He picked up his coat, put his shoes on and walked towards the door.  
"NO! Will! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! Please! I promise I will be a better wife! Please! Will!" He turned to face Emma. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry." His face remained expressionless.

"How am I going to provide for three children on my own!? What about the kids, Will! They need a father!" She was getting desperate now.

Will kept moving towards the door. Emma grabbed his arm and he turned around, just a few centimetres infront of the door. He placed a hand on Emma's cheek and wiped away the tears. He removed the hair on her face delicately before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Emma grabbed Will's neck and pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear.

"Please don't leave..." Her voice trembled. Will grabbed the door knob and turned to face the door. The door swung open and he stepped outside. He turned around once more and faced Emma.

"Goodbye, Emma." Then he walked. And walked. And he didn't stop.

"WILL! NO! COME BACK!" She screamed into the streets, sobbing her heart out.

She fell to her knees and placed her head in her hands. Her life seemed as if it was over. Her, once, love of her life had just walked away from everything they had been through. He had walked away from the memories, the fights, the happiness... And most importantly; Her and their children. How was Emma to cope on her own with three children? She could barely look after herself before she met Will! And then there was work... Sharing a work place with your ex-husband? Shall we call him that now? That was bound to go down well...

The light pitter-patter of feet came running down the stairs and towards Emma. Eleanor shut the door, as Ruby and Jonathan sat next to Emma. She pulled the three children into a hug.

"Mum? Where did dad go?" Jonathan asked, confused as to what just happened.

"I... I don't quite know, Johnny." She was telling the truth. She didn't know where he had gone. But she did know one thing...

He wasn't coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a year later, so when this FanFic is actually based.

Chapter 2-

"Ruby! Are you ready for your first day of school?" Ruby ran towards Emma as she lifted her above her head. Emma grinned while looking at her 4 year old in her checkered red and white knee length dress, her dolly shoes and her hair in pig tails.

"Yes, mummy! Can we leave now?" Ruby was extremely excited for her first day of school.

"Not quite yet, sweetheart. We still have 30 minutes! Ellie? Johnny? Are you two ready for your first day of Year 4?" While Ruby sighed, Eleanor and Johnathan ran down the stairs in their school uniform. The children's schools are joined together, in a block in McKinley, so no matter what happened, they could all look out for each other, including Emma.  
"Ellie, remember to look after Ruby. And Johnny, show her around?" They nodded and carried on with packing their bags.

30 minutes had passed and they were ready to leave for school.

"Come on kids, time to go to school!" Emma called as she grabbed her red coat and put her Mary Jane heels on. She picked up her bag and her keys and left the house with the children.

When Will left a year ago, he took his car with him, so since then, Emma and the children have had no means of transport other than their feet and public transport, such as buses and taxi's.

While Emma and the children were walking to school, Will was in his new flat still getting ready. He hadn't really thought of the life he left behind until now, remembering that Ruby would be having her first day of school.

Working at McKinley hadn't been as hard as they both thought it would be. It just meant that they wouldn't be seeing each other, which was perfectly easy to do, seeing as the school is rather large and their offices are at either end of the school. But it will be slightly harder now, considering all three of their children were going to the school.

He tried to keep his mind off of it, but he knew it wouldn't take long for the thought to pop back into his head. Will finished getting ready and walked downstairs.

"Morning, hot stuff." Yes, Will had a new girlfriend. Her name was Holly Holliday, a substitute teacher for McKinley. They had been going out no more than 7 months now, and things were starting to get serious. They loved each other dearly, and Holly has even started taking the Glee kids to their competitions. Something Emma would usually jump at the chance to do. You could say that Holly was replacing Emma, and it broke Emma's heart to see her first love go off with another woman.

"Hey, babes." Will kissed Holly on the cheek.

"I've made some pancakes, want some?" She asked.

"Er, no, thanks. I need to be at work in 15 minutes, I'll grab something from the school's cafe."

"Okay, you sure?" Will nodded and went to put his shoes on. He picked up his coat and his satchel and walked back over to Holly. They kissed for what seemed forever.

"Love you, see you later!" Will blew Holly a kiss as he walked out of the door and into his car.

He arrived at school 10 minutes later and saw Emma and the children walking into the school. He decided to hang back a bit, so he didn't interrupt them. He could see how excited Ruby was, just by looking at her. Will smiled.

"They have grown up so much..." He said to himself. He shook his head and climbed out of the car...

Emma, Eleanor, Johnathan and Ruby all walked in to school hand-in-hand. She walked the three children to their block they will be in and said her goodbye's.

"Bye, babies. I hope you all have a lovely day!" She hugged them all and stood up to leave.

"Mummy? Will we see daddy?" Emma's face dropped.

"Um, yes. You might do." She replied.

"Well, if I do, I'm going to punch him because he hurt you, mum." Emma smiled at Johnathan's remark and stroked his cheek.

"There is no need for that, Johnny. Your father and I didn't love each other anymore. It was an, erm... Joint descision for him to leave..."

"No, it wasn't. He left us. We heard it all..." Eleanor interrupted. Emma nodded.

"Well, if you see your father, just be polite. Just because he doesn't live with us anymore, it doesn't mean he isn't your dad. Anyways, you know where my office is if you need anything, don't you?" The children nodded.  
"Good, now run along, I don't want you being late!" They ran off and Emma walked to her office.

As Emma sat down, she saw Will walking past. For a second she thought he smiled at her, but that must have been her imagination. As she was filing through her new set of pamphlets she made, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called out, not looking up.

"Er, hi, Mrs Schuester." Emma looked up to see Rachel standing infront of her desk.

"It's Pillsbury." Rachel looked confused.

"But? Your name plate says Schuester? I know Mr Schue went off with that slutty subsititue, but I didn't think you would have stayed apart... How becomes you aren't divorcing?" Emma was getting annoyed at all of these questions Rachel was asking that she didn't want to answer.

"Erm. Yes, my name plate does say Schuester, but I would rather you call me Pillsbury. Will, sorry, Mr Schuester, decided he didn't want to acknowledge mine or our children's prescence the moment he stepped out of our door. That was his choice, not mine. The only reason we aren't divorced, is because it's a hassle for the children and, quite simply, being a single mother of 3, hasn't exactly left me with enough money to go through with it." Rachel was shocked.

"I... The Glee kids and I could babysit if you ever wanted time to yourself?" Emma smiled.

"Thank you, Rachel, but I don't think so. Seeing you kids just reminds me of Will and I'd rather that not happen. But thank you for your kindness."

"But don't you see him in school?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point." At that precise moment, Ruby ran into the office and jumped onto Emma's lap.  
"Ruby? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your lessons?" Emma was confused as to why her youngest child had come to see her half-way through first period.

"Someone stole my juice. That was my favourite flavour too." Ruby's bottom lip started trembling and Emma and Rachel smiled.

"Here, have mine." Rachel said, handing Ruby a blackcurrant and apple juice carton.

"Mummy! It's my favourite flavour!"

"Is it now? What do you say to Rachel?"

"Thank you, Wachel!" Ruby jumped off of Emma's lap and ran to Rachel to hug her.

"You are most welcome, Ruby." Emma mouthed a thank you at Rachel as she stood up.  
"You know, Miss P, you are a great mum. You can see she adores you." With that, Rachel left. Emma smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about, mummy?" Emma helped stick the straw into the carton and lifted Ruby onto her hip.

"You, my little pumpkin. How about we get you back to lesson? We don't want you getting into trouble now, do we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's late! I was on holiday!

Chapter 3-

While the children and Emma were busy working, Will was thinking about the past year. He had found a new girlfriend, Holly, and he was looking to propose to her. But seeing as Emma and Will still hadn't divorced, he couldn't marry Holly until they had. He knew it wouldn't go down well with Emma. They hadn't even spoken in a year and the children haven't either. Well, apart from Eleanor and Johnny who had Will as their History teacher and they only spoke to him when they needed help or got asked to answer a question. Instead of seeing Will at parents evening, Emma requested a letter from him, showing what the children had been like and what their grades were. Truth is, if Emma talked to Will again, she would break. A part of her still loved him. Why wouldn't she? He was her first, they had a special bond...

Will decided to take a risk and go and talk to Emma about proposing. As he was walking down the corridors, his palms started getting sweaty and his heart beats quickened. He approached Emma's office and saw her filing through some paperwork.

"She still is so gorgeous..." He muttered aloud. Will shook his head. "No. I don't love her anymore. I made that choice. I have Holly. Holly..."

He knocked on the office door and Emma lifted her head. Her doe eyes widened at the sight of Will and her cheeks flushed a slight tinge of pink. She cleared her throat.

"Erm, com-come in..." Will walked in and sat down opposite her.

"Hi... Er, how are you? Long time, no speak..." He chuckled awkwardly. Emma nodded.

"I'm good, thank you. What about yourslef?" She fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"I'm good, thanks. I saw the kids earlier... They've grown up so much!" Emma smiled while thinking about the children.

"Yeah, they are such good children. They always help me out and Ruby is so clever!"

"Aw... They completely ignored me..."

"Can you really blame them?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't really see why they need to be like that." Emma laughed.

"Are you being serious? You left us on our own! That is a perfectly good reason to ignore you. At least Johnathan didn't punch you like he said he would..."

"You know why I done that, Em. Don't be like this. I'm trying to be civil?"

"Don't you dare call me 'Em'. That name went out the door with you. What do you want, Will?" She sighed.

"I came to ask you for a favour..."

"What."

"I want to marry Holly..." Emma looked at Will directly in the eyes. Her heart stopped for a moment or two.

"You-you what?" Her breathing grew heavier.

"I want to marry Holly, so I was wondering if and when I should send you the divorce papers?" She started shaking her head.

"No... No, no! You can't do this! I don't have any money, Will! You know that! What about the kids!? It's a hassle for them, and me, to go and change all of our names!"

"Can't I be happy for once in my life? I want to marry my wonderful girlfriend, but you won't let me because you are too selfish to divorce me? WE AREN'T EVEN TOGETHER!?" Emma started crying.

"Fine! Fine! I'll divorce you! But when me and YOUR children end up on the streets because we have no money, you know who we are blaming."

"Thanks. The papers will come through your door within the next few days." As Will got up and left, Emma threw a book at the door.

She completely broke down crying. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her. It was like he was trying to hurt her? She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. Yes, it was only second period and there was still 4 hours left of the school day, but she couldn't handle it. Emma walked to Principal Figgin's office.

"I'm requesting the rest of the day off. I will pick the children up later."

"Emma? Are you okay?" He asked, seeing she had her makeup running down her face and tear stained eyes.

"Not really, I need to go home."

"Okay, you aren't getting payed for today!"

"That makes it so much better. Thanks, Figgin's." She walked out of the school and towards her car. She drove home as fast as she could.

When she got in, she took her shoes off and got changed into a pyjama top and pyjama shorts. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Emma thought she was going crazy. Not that she thought she already was with her OCD. She sat on the edge of the bath, while filling the water up. Once it had filled up, she took her clothes off and sat in the bath. She picked up a razor and looked at it... Her reflection in the razor was imitated by a worn down woman she no longer knew. Emma contemplated on what to do with the razor. She wanted to do damage, but was too scared. The thoughts running through her mind was nothing like the old Emma, she had transformed into something different. She stretched her legs out. She took a long look at them, changing glances between the razor and her legs. Emma brought the razor closer to the skin on her thighs and remembered a poem...

_**It calls me closer, its calls me near,**_

_**"Just once and it'll be over" **_

_**Death whispers in my ear. **_

_**Irresistible is its sweet entice,**_

_**Staring down, which one to slice.**_

_**I observe my previous tries, **_

_**My unseen hurt and earlier cries. **_

_**No peace in my mind, no peace in my head, **_

_**The quiet intelligent me, long since fled... **_

_**Anger and rage consumes me,**_

_**My minds demons bursting to be free.**_

_**The walls of my cage finally cave,**_

_**"Just be still, just be brave" **_

_**I slash down with an improvised knife,**_

_**"Forget this world, forget my life" **_

_**Blood oozes and drips down the drain,**_

_**A slight tingle but no real pain.**_

_**A calmness comes over me,**_

_**My last attempt please, it's got to be,**_

_**"Screw everyone, that's made me into this" **_

_**The very same people who I'm going to miss.**_

_**Tears stream down my cheek, **_

_**My head feels heavy, I get dizzy and legs go weak.**_

_**Darkness surrounds me, I get a glimpse of the abyss,**_

_**I embrace the darkness, then hear a shriek... **_

_**Then nothing... Blankness, no sound...**_

_**I feel my body drifting,**_

_**I hear scraping, something's stirring around, **_

_**Surrounding me, I can here creatures shifting. **_

_**I hear a scream, I hear a moan, **_

_**I want my family, I'm all alone. **_

_**I hear cry, I hear a sob,**_

_**And realize it's my own.**_

_**I know I have sinned, still I pray to God,**_

_**"Please get me out of this hell" **_

_**I start to yell... **_

_**No sound out my mouth, only in my mind,**_

_**No one to help me, no one for me to find.**_

_**I've never felt so scared... **_

_**My soul finally screamed and despaired,**_

_**"I give up..." **_

_**A light?**_

_**My consciousness returns,**_

_**As it starts to get bright,**_

_**I feel myself falling.**_

_**A faint faraway voice, I hear someone calling...**_

_**Brighter now, getting brighter still,**_

_**I feel myself escaping from this hell.**_

_**Has it been months or has it been years? **_

_**Since I was stuck in that prison, **_

_**Trapped with my fears.**_

_**I open my eyes, and look around,**_

_**I'm lying in a bed in a hospital gown.**_

_**The worried looks on their faces makes me ashamed.**_

_**Sitting and staring, no one makes a sound...**_

_**"Sorry" is all I say... **_

_**Mother starts crying, my father is sad,**_

_**Finding me like that, must have been bad... **_

_**I get a kiss and a cuddle, **_

_**A pat from my father, **_

_**My minds in a muddle.**_

_**I still manage a small smile, **_

_**And close my eyes for a while.**_

_**I promise myself, from this day on and till I die,**_

_**I'm going to be the best person I can,**_

_**Or at least try.**_

_**Like an old cliché;**_

_**"Live everyday like it's the last",**_

_**Forget all the bad days, I'm leaving them in the past.**_

_**The sun is shining, my dark clouds have vanished,**_

_**My demons have gone, finally banished.**_

_**Life is good, life is great, **_

_**Forget wallowing in self pity,**_

_**I tell you, straight.**_

Emma lifted the razor and chucked it away.

"NO!" She screamed into the empty house. How could she even of thought about that? The kids? What would they think of her? She couldn't do that to them, to herself. She stood up out of the bath and grabbed a towel.

After she had dried herself, she put her clothes back on and re-done her hair. She walked downstairs and collected all of her stuff for work and left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Guest; This is because Will now teaches all ages, sorry, I didn't make that clear!

I decided to give you all another chapter because I have been away, so... Here is...

Chapter 4-

When Will got home that night, he was ashamed of himself. He had just torn every last thing away from his, soon-to-be, ex-wife. Holly could obviously tell Will was upset so she brought him a beer over and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, hot stuff. How did ginger-freak go?" She asked, while smirking.

"Don't call her that, Holly." Will sighed.

"Since when did you start sticking up for her?" Holly was confused.

"Since I left her and my 3 children. But, yes, I did speak to her about it." She cheered up slightly.

"Ooh, what did she say?"

"Well, she broke down into tears, but she said yes. I'll send the divorce papers tonight."

"No need, I already sent them earlier!" Will raised his eyebrows.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew she would break and let us get married, we'll just send her a couple hundred every month and that will keep her and the kids safe." The proposal had already happened, but they had no ring.

"Don't you feel as though you are taking everything away from them?"

"No? We love each other, right? What happened when you split from Terri and went on to Emma? Did she feel like she had taken everything away from her?"

"Well, yes, actually. You need to remember Emma is a single mum of 3 children, she is very sensitive and she has a mental disorder?"

"Oh, whatever. I'm fed up of listening about her. Blah, blah, blah. I'll meet you in the bedroom, yeah? I bought some new underwear..." She winked to Will.

"Really now?" He winked back and followed her upstairs.

Meanwhile, Emma and the children had arrived home to a package on their floor. Emma picked it up and sat at the table. She took a deep breath before opening the packet. Just as she thought, she found some divorce files and dates of the meetings. She, once again, started crying.

"Mum? What's the matter?" Asked Eleanor.

"Oh, it's just your dad. It'll be fine." She tried smiling through the tears, but it wouldn't work.

"What has he done now?"

"Well, he wants to marry Holly, so he and I are getting a divorce. This may mean we all have to change our names to 'Pillsbury', okay? It may also mean you might not see me as often as you do now..."

"I don't care about my name, but what do you mean about not seeing you as often as we do now?" Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, your father may want you to stay at his for a few days every week, or... He may even want you to stay there permanently." Emma sighed.

"But, we want to stay with you? I don't want dad, I want you!" Eleanor gave Emma a hug and Emma kissed her head.

"I know, sweetheart. But this all depends on the custody we get. And I'm afraid no presents for a while. After this, all our money has gone..."

"I don't care, just as long as we are all staying together." Emma smiled.

Later on in the evening, Emma told the other two. Even though Ruby didn't fully understand, she still went into a massive tantrum. At around 7:30pm, there was a knock at the door. Emma went to answer it, with the latch still on. She opened the door and Will was stood there.

"Um, hi." He said awkwardly.

"Go away, get out and away from this building. We don't want to see you."

"Who is it, mum?" Called Johnathan.

"No-one important, I'll be with you shortly!" She tried shutting the door, but Will's foot was in the way.

"Come on, Emma? Can we at least talk?"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!?" The children came running through to see what the commotion was about.

"What is daddy doing here?" Asked Ruby.

"He was just leaving. Bye, Will. Don't come back." Emma tried shutting the door again, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey, sweetheart. I've missed you! How about you get your mummy to open the door for me, so I can see you all?"

"Mummy? Can we see daddy?"

"Ruby, I-"

"Please, mummy!?" Ruby gave Emma puppy dog eyes.

"Erm... Fine. For Ruby." She unlatched the door and allowed Will to walk in. Ruby gave Will a hug while Emma, Eleanor and Johnathan stood watching in disbelief.

"Do I get a hug from my other two?" Will asked, grinning.

"No." They both responded simulteneously.

"Erm, okay... What about you, Emma?"

"You dare touch me."

"Okay, I'm sorry for asking. I need to talk to you, privately." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go through to the kitchen. Kid's, go watch telly." Emma and Will sat at the breakfast table.

"Here, have this." He handed her an envelope.

"Is it another divorce paper? If so, I really can't deal with it right now."

"No, just open it." Emma did as she was told and found a cheque for £3000 in there.

"Wh-what is this? Is this con money or something? What's the catch?" Will laughed.

"No catch. I'm just repaying you for all the months you have been looking after the kids. You never got any benefits, so here is what you would have got by now. I know you are going to be without money after the divorce, so it's just a favour. For a friend?"

"I can't take this off of you, even if you are correct." Emma slid the envelope back over to Will.

"Emma, take it. It's yours. Honestly... It's the least I can do after what I done to you this past year..."

"And does Holly know about this?"

"No, and she won't find out. Thank you for letting me in. I'll, perhaps, see you around?"

"Er, okay. Thank you, so much... And maybe..." Will nodded and walked towards the door.  
"Kids, say goodbye to your dad."

"Bye, daddy! See you soon!" Ruby ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Bye, baby girl." He replied.

"Bye." Johnny and Ellie kept focus on the screen.

"Er, okay. Well, I love you all, see you!" Emma shut the door behind Will.

"Mummy, is daddy moving back in?" Ruby beamed up to Emma.

"Er, no, I don't think so, sweetheart... We have each other and that's all that matters, okay? I love you all, my little munchkins!"


	5. Chapter 5

This is going to be one of the last chapters. As you may have known, I have been getting hate on this, and it has knocked my confidence quite a bit. So, here's Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy...

Chapter 5-

7 months had passed and Will and Emma had been civil to each other. They didn't deliberately try and talk to each other, but just if they needed to. Like, once every fortnight when the children went to stay at Will's for a weekend. Since Emma and Will had the argument, he has been paying money every month to support Emma, Ellie, Johnny and Ruby.

But, other than these few things here and there, they kept their lives very separate. Neither knew what was happening in each other's life, and they wanted it to stay that way.

Emma arrived at Will's with the children, but there was no sign of Holly...

"Hey! How are you? Hey, kids! Go put your stuff away, I'll be with you soon!" said Will, as he stood in the doorway.

"Bye, love you!" Emma kissed the children as they ran into Will's. "Ooh, I'm alright. Just been really busy lately... How about you?" Emma asked in return.

"Oh, I'm just really tired... I've been watching loads of movies lately... You see, I broke up with Holly..." Will sniffled.

"Oh, really? I wondered why the divorce papers hadn't been finalised..." She looked at her shoes.

"Yeah, but it was for the best... What about you? Have you, er, found someone new?" Will asked, playing with his fingers.

"As a matter of fact, yes..." Emma said, smiling. "His name is Chris, he's, er," She coughed, "He's lovely..." Will's eyes were sad.

"Oh, I... I'm happy for you... If you don't mind me asking, is-is it serious?"

"Oh. Not particularly..."

"Have you... done IT?"

"What? Will! That's personal! I-I, I should be off... Take care of the kids..." Emma scurried off blushing, got into her car and drove off.

When she arrived home, she found Chris on the sofa with a beer.

"Hey, sweetheart. I just dropped the kids off at Will's, so... We're alone now..." Emma placed her bag and coat on the stand and climbed over the sofa to sit on Chris's lap.

"Hey, honey. Is it alright if we leave the bedroom business till a bit later, or tomorrow? I'm kind of worn out from last night," he said with a wink, and tickled Emma, "Plus, work today was torture..." Emma sighed.

"Oh, fine... We have all weekend, though..." Chris nodded.

Meanwhile, at Will's house, Will and the children were playing Monopoly.

"I WIN!" shouted Ellie. The rest of the Schuester's groaned.

"WHAT! That's unfair! You cheated! You stole my Mayfair!" Johnny kicked the board and all of the pieces went everywhere.

"Johnathan! Pick up them pieces now!" Asked Will.

"NO! You aren't in charge of me! Mum is!"

"But, if you realised, your mum isn't here, and I am looking after you!"

"Because YOU care about us? You didn't even speak to us, or mum, for a whole year!?" Johnathan's face was turning red from anger.

"Fine. You win. No, I didn't talk to you for a year, but that was mainly Holly's fault. You know I broke up with Holly for you and your mum, right?"

"No... No, I didn't." Johnathan started picking up the pieces to the board game and everyone sat in silence.

Back at Emma's apartment, she walked back down the stairs to find rose petals spread across the living room.

"Chris? Chris..." She called, smiling at the scene before her. "L.O.V.E" started playing throughout the house and Chris walked through the house with a tuxedo on. Emma gasped.

"Hey, honey..." He replied. He got right up close to Emma and smiled. "So... We've been together about 5 months now, and if you agree, I think we are getting quite serious..." Emma nodded, and Chris got down on one knee, "So... Emma Pillsbury/Schuester, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?"


End file.
